The goal of our proposed research is to investigate the renal tubular excretory transport of organic compounds with particular reference to the role of intrarenal synthesis of uric acid in the homeostatic regulation of uric acid. Studies will be performed in the chicken by use of the Sperber technique as well as in the rat and dog.